The invention disclosed herein relates to an insulated watering system for fowl, poultry or similar animals.
In typical conventional watering systems, watering pipes of relatively short lengths, such as ten feet, are connected in-line to each other to form relatively long watering lines which can be 100 feet, 200 feet, or more in length. Such watering lines carry a plurality of drinkers/nipples, each having an actuating pin and an associated valve. One typical watering system of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,512 issued on Dec. 5, 1989 to Frederick W. Steudler, Jr. which is entitled Water Pipe Bracket and Clip for Poultry, Small Animals and the like Watering System. The latter is a height-adjustable suspended watering system, but the water pipes can equally simply rest atop associated wire cages with the nipples and/or the drinking pins thereof projecting downwardly into the cages, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,912 issued Oct. 1, 1985 in the name of Frederick W. Steudler, Jr. and entitled Water System for Foul.
The drinking nipples/nozzles associated with such watering systems and others are preferably constructed in accordance with the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,606,301; 4,610,221; 4,660,509 issued respectively on Aug. 19, 1986; Sep. 9, 1986; Apr. 28, 1989, and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/866,639 filed Apr. 10, 1992 entitled Watering System for Fowl/Small Animals, all in the name of Frederick W. Steudler, Jr.